


Brian Gamble

by cynatnite



Series: The Barton Initiative [6]
Category: S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brian Needs a Hug, Gotta have the tats and earrings, Jim loves Brian, Will deny he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: Clint meets Brian Gamble and gets more than he bargained for.





	Brian Gamble

Rage Against the Machine played loudly from the stereo as Brian Gamble emerged from the shower. He briskly dried himself off and then went to the mirror. Looking at himself, Brian flexed his muscles. Proud of what he saw, he grinned before wildly running his fingers through his hair. He stopped, leaned closer and moved a few strands strategically until they were positioned just like he wanted. Brian added another earring to the other two already in his ear.

He was nearly dressed when he heard a loud thump and an “oof” from the next room. Brian grabbed up his shirt and went to the living room. Jim Street stood in the doorway leading out with his fists clenched.

“Damn it, Street! I told you I wanted to punch the next Jehovah’s Witness.” Brian came over and halted.

Lying on the wooden deck was him, but without earrings or spikey hair, well not as spikey as his.

“Shit.” That’s all Brian had in him to say.

“Um…there’s an unbelievable explanation,” the figure on the desk stated.

Thirty minutes later, Clint was in a chair holding an ice-cold bottle of beer to his sore chin. “Helluva good swing you got there.”

“Navy Seals,” Jim Street replied. “Goes with the territory.”

“Explains a lot.”

Brian was laid back on the couch tossing a football around in his hands. “So, let me get this straight. There were six of us and we all were sent off, except for you,” he said pointing the ball at Clint. “Now you’re trying to get us all together. Not a good plan, man.” He swung his feet down and sat up. “You’re fucking Hawkeye, one’s a super spy, one’s a badass tracker in the wilds, we’ve got a bomb expert and you get me to complete our merry fucking band. Bad chemical mix if you ask me.”

“Sounds like a party the cops would be afraid to attend,” Jim commented.

“And one died,” Brian added being more serious.

“Maybe,” Clint told him. “I need to ask a few questions about this whole Montel mess.”

“I don’t think so.” Brian got to his feet and handed the football off to Jim before heading to the kitchen.

“It’s a touchy subject,” Jim explained. “I thought I killed him, he got put in lose-lose powder keg and damn near lost everything.”

“Safe to say the CIA would alter and omit things in 201 Files,” Clint said.

“Sure. Half my shit is redacted.”

“No, I mean flat out leave out things like disposition of remains and overseas death certificates.”

“No way,” Jim answered. “They’ll redact nearly everything, but those records are always included in a 201.”

“Why the hell are you asking this shit?” Brian came back with a beer.

“They left those things out of Kitsom’s file,” Clint replied. “We think the CIA did it. Kitsom’s military record is devoid of most everything except when he was killed. He was infantry.”

Brian sat down. “Eric Byer. That’s who approached me after I quit.”

“You weren’t fired?” Clint asked.

“I shot through a hostage to get a bad guy,” Brian admitted. “That’s what got his fucking attention. Had a hell of a speech going to talk me into it. The whole fucking thing was as elaborate of an operation as I’d ever seen. I mean, who the fuck sets up a copter to be shot down?”

Clint watched Brian shake his head and then take a long pull off the bottle.

“After it was over,” Clint asked. “What’d you do?”

“Street thought I was dead so I went with Byer. Ran ops all over the fucking world for about a year or so. I got fucking dirty and I had to get out. Pissed his shit off. Thought he was going to put a bullet in me. Said he had another in the wings,” Brian ended with a shrug.

“Byer was a spook who was your handler,” Clint said.

“Fuck no, he was a helluva lot more, man. The guy had his hands in everything. He ran at least half my ops from Langley and he didn’t even have an office there. Byer worked along the edges of the CIA for some group…let me think…National Research Assay. NRAG for short.”

“You never told me,” Jim said with a soft look at Brian.

“I put it away once I came back, Jim.” He grinned a little when he looked at Clint. “This guy nearly broke my fucking neck and was going to take me in only Byer had already cleaned up the mess. No evidence. Hondo kept me cuffed to a sink in the men’s room for two hours only to find out there was nothing to charge me with.”

“It took some time,” Jim said. “We made our peace, got the friendship back and then some.”

Brian flung his shirt at Jim. “Fucking sap. He’s the romantic one.”

“You’re a fucking pushover for earrings and tats.”

Clint smiled a little. He liked the relationship.

“We have to find out for sure if Kitsom is alive,” Clint told them.

“You’ll never find Byer,” Brian stated. “He’s a fucking ghost. He keeps offshoots of his ops running 24/7. There’s always one to replace another. It’s how he works.”

“You said he had another in the wings,” Jim said. “Kitsom?”

“I don’t know. It’s been too long it seems like,” Brian answered.

“Did he ever mention anyone called “The Survivor”? Maybe in passing,” Clint offered.

“Byer was never stupid enough to let a secret slip,” Brian said with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll tell you this much. The old saying “the ends justify the means” should’ve been his middle fucking name. Finish the op at all cost no matter what. Take out whoever’s in the way to get the job done.”

With a hard look at Brian, Clint said, “You did.”

“Fuck you. I wouldn’t have killed that hostage to get the bad guy. I’m no angel, Barton, but I’m not a murderer.” Brian leaned back and finished off the beer. “That shit is why I left and came back here.”

Clint got to his feet. “Listen, everyone’s coming to New York in the next couple of days. We’re going to find Kitsom, if he’s alive, and I’m hoping we can get a bead on this donor. Banner thinks our DNA might be the key. I’ll leave your names at the desk. Soon as you check in, you’ll be booked on a flight paid for on Stark’s dime. I hope you think about it.”

Jim got to his feet and walked Clint to the door. When the archer was gone, he turned and looked at Brian who was still sitting with lowered eyes.

“You going to tell me I should go?”

“I wasn’t going to.” Jim folded his arms.

“Fucking Avenger,” Brian sighed. “Nobody could keep up with that. The rest of them sound a helluva lot smarter than me.”

“You wouldn’t have made it this far without your brains,” Jim assured him.

Brian stood and moved close to Jim. “I don’t think I can do this, Jim.”

“You know Byer. You know what he’s capable of and this is a past you need to make peace with. “I think you should help them,” Jim said taking Brian’s hands in his. “More importantly, I think they need you.”

“I’ve never had anyone depend on me,” Brian said. “I went to live with some aunt when I was eight after my mom died. She just told me what I should do all the time.”

“I depend on you.” Jim cupped his cheek. “I love you.”

“Fucking romantic,” Brian grinned. He kissed Jim and then said, “Wanna go fuck?”

With a laugh, Jim pulled Brian down the hallway.  


End file.
